1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter, and more particularly to a cutter for cutting cigar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cigars may not be used up all at once and should be distinguished one or more times for storing purposes. However, the distinguished end of the cigar may pollute the cloth or the cigar receiving box. Some of the cutters have been provided for cutting the cigar. However, the cutter blade is exposed and will hurt the fingers of the user inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cigar cutters.